White Guard
The '''White Guard 'is a gigantic aberation that patrols Onoronodonovon's Labyrinth in Death'kul. Only one exists. It wanders the maze unknowingly with no purpose other than to just tread. It has bizarre spawn conditions, it can spawn anywhere in the maze, even with Onoronodonovon itself, or at the beginning where the ''maze group spawns. The guard has an odd mechanic. If any player is within any view, it will grin and stare at the first player who stared at it. It however, doesn't do anything, unless the player gets really close to the being or looks away while in the same hallway as it. If the player avoids looking at it, it will do the same. However, if one looks at it and looks away, it will run towards the player and frantically attack. If you stare at it, it doesn't do anything but will still move closer towards the player. Anyone who creates a light source that wanders near the monster will have it immediately put out and stunned for a few seconds. Attempts to re-light then and there will only irritate it. " |Row 1 title = Race |Row 1 info = Aberation |Row 2 title = Level |Row 2 info = ?? |Row 3 title = Reaction |Row 3 info = Provoked aggressive, passive |Row 4 title = Location |Row 4 info = Onoronodonovon's Labyrinth, Death'kul |Row 5 title = Damage |Row 5 info = Melee |Row 6 title = HP |Row 6 info = 45,000,000 |Row 7 title = Mana |Row 7 info = 2,500,000 }} Abilities Unknown. Strategy The White Guard is almost impossible not to recognize in the maze; it is a gigantic white aberation with a sinister grin. To avoid fighting it, simply run by it but do not get to close to it. However, do not put a cursor on it. It will turn around and grin at you which then provokes it. To avoid it attacking, simply leave the hallway you're in with it, and turn the corner while still looking in it. If you wish to fight it, get a group of at least 10 in the maze together and find it. The best way is for the group to have a light source. If it becomes extinguished, the guard is nearby. Simply find it and stare at it. Have the tank look away (add buffs on!) and then it will charge and attack, severing the player rapidly. Add massive heal buffs on the tank or he/she will be killed. The Guard has an ability that produces red claws that can't be blocked. Once this happens, the target will take more damage and have a bloody effect. Distract the guard before the countdown goes down or the target will be stunned and die. Once the guard dies, he screams, dropping his loot and a large echo will roar through the maze. The Maze Guardian will now patrol at a faster rate, so be careful about splitting up from now on. However, your light sources can't be extinguished. Quotes *Hello there. Be on your way... (when encountering or seeing the guard) *No lights allowed in the labyrinth. (extinguishes light source) **I said. No lights in the labyrinth. (extinguishes player's light source again) *DON'T LOOK AT ME. (what the guard says when you look directly at it) Achievements *??? (a-maze-ing?) defeat all mobs in the labyrinth. *??? Kill the white guard. Category:Death'kul mobs